1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chocolate composition. The chocolate composition of the present invention involves off-specification chocolate-like compositions. In particular, the present invention is applicable to composite chocolate confectionery products wherein common chocolate is combined with edible materials such as snacks, crackers or biscuits an thus gives a product which scarcely suffers from deformation with time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, consumers' fondness for chocolate has turned from common chocolate products such as slab chocolate to composite chocolate confectionery products wherein chocolate is combined with other edible materials. These composite chocolate confectionery products include so-called truffle type chocolate products, wherein a cream or a chocolate of a higher meltability in mouth is filled in a chocolate shell, and composite chocolate confectionery products, wherein chocolate is combined with edible materials such as snacks, crackers or biscuits. Further, products of the latter type may be produced by various processes, for example, sandwiching, filling and coating.
There are problems common to all of these composite chocolate confectionery products, for example, deformation with time which is seemingly caused by the difference in physical properties or composition between the chocolate and other edible materials.
In the case of a product obtained by sandwiching chocolate between edible materials such as biscuits or crackers, for example, the edible materials are apt to separate from the chocolate with the lapse of time. When a similar edible material is coated with chocolate, some portion or the whole of the chocolate coating sometimes deforms and thus separates from the edible material. The distortion or deformation in the chocolate coating impairs the sales appeal of the product. Furthermore, similar phenomena are also observed in truffle-type chocolate products.
A conventional method for overcoming the aforesaid problems comprises softening chocolate by simultaneously using a fat which is softer than those commonly used in chocolate (for example, milk fat, oil or those similar thereto). Presumably the deformation with time of chocolate can be relieved by softening the chocolate and thus the deformation, separation or liberation of the chocolate from an edible material can be suppressed.
However the characteristic flavor of milk fat restricts the flavor of chocolate containing the same. In addition, it is unavoidable that the heat resistance of the chocolate is lowered thereby. When an oil is used, on the other hand, the heat and blooming resistances of chocolate are lowered.